Jason O'Malley
'Jason Lakeson O'Malley ('born April 1, 1991 aged 20) is a British professinal wrestler with Irish descent working in the Japanese/North American promotion Ring Of Hate where he's there current Strong Style Champion, best known for his work in UK promotion FWA and Japanese promotion Zero-1, he was trained by the Zero-1 Dojo and was considered a star in the making he is also a former FWA Light-Heavyweight Champion and a top heel in Ring Of Hate Early life Jason was born in Manchester, England and at the age of 18 got the chance to train at the Zero-1 Dojo in Japan for a couple of months, Jason took the opportunity and used his style of stiff strikes and technical,Johnny Saint style meshed together. Jason was consider a man who appreciated the art of his craft that was pro wrestling FWA (2009-2011) Jason debuted in British based promotion Frontier Wrestling Alliance as a part of the heel faction called Northen X-Posure along with CJ Banks and PAC the group found moderate success even though Jason was the least experienced he was though of by many as the stand out member of Northern X-Posure. Jason and PAC were entered in a tournement to become the first ever FWA Light-Heavyweight Champion that ran throughout 2010 the finals where PAC and O'Malley. Jason picked up the victory over his fellow heel stablemate with a turnbuckle spike DDT after the match Jason and CJ Banks kicked PAC out of the Northen X-Posure, turning PAC face in the process. Jason and CJ continued to wrestle under the Northen X-Posure name in an attempt to win tag team gold but they were unsuccessful in there efforts. After a 4 month reign Jason lost the FWA Lightheavyweight Championship to former Northen X-Posure team mate PAC after PAC's Corkscrew Shooting Star Press. In 2011 Jason made his finally appearance for FWA so he could wrestling full-time in Ring Of Hatr in a losing effort to good friend Martin Stone afterwards the two hugged and shook hands as the crowd gave Jason a standing ovation. Ring Of Hate/Ring Of Hate USA (2011-Present) Jason made his debut for Japanese Promotion Ring Of Hate and quickly became compared with fellow Manchester wrestler The Dynamite Kid. Slowly but surely O'Malley began to climb the rungs of the ROH ladder before landing a permanent spot in ROH's USA branch called Ring Of Hate USA where he won the upper-mid-card Strong Style Championship in a 6 pack challenge which also had Davey Richards, Kenny Omega, Jushin Liger and CIMA from Dragon Gate in February 2011. Finishers & Signitures *Crossface Chickenwing/With Bodyscissors *Turnbuckle Spike DDT *Guillotine Choke Multiple Suplex Variations *'Dragon' *'Tiger' *'German' *Half-Nelson *Northen Lights *Exploder *Wrist-Clutch *T-Bone *Sambo Multiple Strikes *'Knee Strikes to Kneeling Oponnent' *'Running Stiff Kick to seated opponent' *'Bicycle Kick ' *'Abisguri (Rolling Heel Kick)' *'540 Kick ' *'Single Legged Dropkick ' Theme Music Submersed-Hollow-FWA (Used as apart of Northen X-Posure) Offspring-A Million Miles Away-Ring Of Hate/Ring Of Hate USA﻿ Category:British characters Category:Characters by nationality Category:Heel characters